Various types of plant pots are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a plant pot with separable halves including a first container half having an upright first interior shell and an upright first exterior shell. A plurality of first aeration openings is disposed within the first interior shell. What has been further needed is a second container having an upright second interior shell, an upright second exterior shell, and a base unit having an upper surface, a lower surface, and a cavity disposed between the upper surface and the lower surface. A plurality of second aeration openings is disposed within the second interior shell. Lastly, what has been needed is a plurality of dowell pins disposed on each of a pair of second side portions of the second container half and a plurality of slots disposed on each of a pair of first side portions of the first container half. One of the plurality of dowell pins is selectively engageable within one of the plurality of slots so that the first container half is attachable to the second container half. The plant pot with separable halves thus allows a user to easily transplant a plant without putting undue stress on the plant.